perfectly imperfect
by shirazi jessica
Summary: I thought of writing something for bamon. am thinking of adding another chapter to it, so please review and let me know. enjoy BTW I don't own Vampire Diaries or it's characters.
1. chapter 1

It was a Saturday morning and it was a beautiful day.

nothing was going to ruin this day, DaDamon said to himself.

The previous night, he had gone out for a party at the grill with Elena and Stephan and ended up being the third wheel. None of Elena's friends showed up, so he had no one to bother.

He left the grill and ended up in a bar where he picked up some highschool girl and she willingly let him drink some of her blood of course with his compulsion and later let her go peacefully.

"Damon! " he heard Elena's voice attack his ear drums that morning.

"No you got to be kidding me " he whispered under his breath.

Elena kept shouting his name until she reached his bedroom door. Damon lay half naked on his bed hands behind his head.

"Damon!, can you at least wear a shirt! " Elena said turning around.

"sorry, my room, my rules" he said without moving an inch.

"I need you to check on Bonnie, I haven't heard from her since last night, could you please? "

"can't you do it? " he asked still not moving.

"I tried calling but it's going straight to voicemail and I have to run an arend with Jenna so will you? "

"Sure i will as long as she doesn't try to fry my brains out for showing at her door"

"well then don't provoke her" Elena said turning to him.

"And seriously put on some clothes, we have ladies in this houss".

"You are a lady?, oh please Elena"

"maybe am not a lady but am 16" she said walking away.

"Thanks Damon".

Damon had wondered why the little witch was quite, she wasn't his favourite person but he did care about her.

"I wonder where you are Bon Bon " he whispered, getting dressed,

moments later, he came down the stairs to find Stephan on the couch starring into space.

"Elena finally dumped you little brother? " he said sarcastically.

"you wish" Stephan answered back wearily.

"where are you off to this early "

""witch duty" he said slumming the door.

moments later he was at Bonnie's door ringing the bell away.

but nobody answered.

He kept ringing and ringing but no answer. He started to get really worried, he tried to use his vampire super hearing but Bonnie must have put a cloaking spell around the house for noisy people like vampires.

His worry started to get on his nerves and decided to break the door down and walked around the house , vampire rushed to her room which was closed, he opened the door and heard the shower.

Before he could think if she was in the shower Bonnie came out of the bathroom a blue towel wrapped around her wet body, she let out a squeal when she saw him.

"Damon Salvatore! are you trying to give me a heart attack ".

But Damon could not answer he was struck by her beauty, all he could do was stare.

The small beads of water on her shoulders and arms and legs made her body perfect and glitter in the morning sun that peered through her window

The wet short hair glued to her face dripping of water. Her beautiful face without makeup, the shinny beautiful emerald eyes, that were wide more like shinny emerald marbles of the shock of seeing him.

All Damon wanted was

to wipe those small beads of water off her body in the slowest and gentle way possible and the mere thought was making the blood in his veins rush to his brain in a ticklish way.

"Damon!" Bonnie shouted at him, bringing him from his day dream.

"what in the name of all the gods are you doing in my room? "

"Elena was worried, she asked me to check on you " he said passing a hand through his hair.

" And like her little dog you just came, how adorable ".

Bonnie said pulling the towel closer after she noticed Damon's eyes preying over her.

Damon was not angered by her words, he was very distracted.

"can you leave now, am fine as you can see" she said.

Damon tore his eyes from her painfully and decided to leave.

"I broke your door by the way" he said as he was leaving,

"By the way I came because I care and I was worried" he said " glad you OK Bon bon" he added and vampire sped out.

Bonnie stood there staring into space wondering why he cared above all Damon.

"such a joke" she scoffed.


	2. chapter two

Phone buzzed in the black leather jacket , Damon rolled his eyes fedup of all the calls he has been receiving since Klaus the big bad wolf had arrived in mystic falls, he pulled out the phone and Elena was on the screen he picked the call "hello" he said nagged. "so how is she? Is she fine?" she said egarly. "who? He said annoying her, " Damon! Bonnie of course" "ahh the annoying witch yeah she is fine, quit fine i guess" "OK am glad thanks Damon, wait you didn't piss her off or anything?" "a little trust Elena" he sounded annoyed "ok am sorry Damon but thanks" "hmmm" he sighed and hanged up. Now that Elena had spoken of bonnie his mind rushed back to the moment he entered in her room and saw her half naked as a matter of fact that was all he could think about and it was driving him insane, "she is just a girl Damon what the heck is wrong with you damit" he said to him self. But her Carmel skin and those small beads of water rolling down her body and her hair was so fascinating

to him he had imagined all kind of things while he was lying in his bed that night and he tried so hard to not let himself think of her but it was like his mind had a mind of its own. to him for some reason it was not like him

"Damon Salvatore, what an unfortunate encounter"klaus said standing in front of him and bringing him back from his sweet torment. "yeah unfortunate indeed" Damon replied with the same scarsim "why in the world are you terrorizing the people of mystic falls, that's my job" "terrorizing? , hmmm no am not because if i was your sweet Elena would not even be alive as we speak". "then what are you doing here Klaus""Caroline" he said bluntly. "ahh the Blondie, don't tell me you came all the way from new Orleans on a whimsical need to see her?" "as a matter of fact i did, and some other issues, too". "let me guess Taylor Lockwood" Damon said not surprised by Klaus weird hunting sprees. "he made a big mistake and he has to face the consequences" Klaus said with a crooked smile. "sounds just like that moran" Damon said not pleased by Taylor's behaviour. "well as long as you stay out of my way no one will get hurt and i can leave without you even noticing" "fine do what you gat to do with Blondie and that Moran and run along, if not i will hunt you down even if you being an original i will kill you". "i am an immortal i cannot be killed you fool""hmmm are you sure, there is something called the white oak stake, i know i have heard of it Damon said with a smirk.and walked away pleased by his threats and immediately his mind floating back to bonnie leaving Klaus angry and surprised.

At the school bonnie was with Caroline but her mind was far away, "bonnie hi you in there?" Caroline had to bump her on her shoulder before she came to her right mind. "where did you drift off too bonnie is every thing ok?" "hmmm yeah am fine, am just confused" "about what? "" ahmm last night Damon came to my house to my room, "bonnie said in a whisper, Caroline's eyebrows shot the air" did he do anything to you? "

" no actually he said he came to check if i was alright, Elena asked him"

"ohh i guess he just did what Elena asked"caroline said not surprised.

"he said Elena asked him but he was worried too, is that weird"

"he was worried? Definitely sounds fishy"

"hmmm i thought so too" bonnie simply Shuraged and they kept moving, . In the hallway she spotted Damon and so did Caroline, Damon turned and noticed bonnie and her blonde friend he couldn't help but smile at her and she simply frowned in thought, it was like he couldn't control his actions anymore when she was around. Did she curse a spell on me or what damit it all, Elena had passed by and he didn't even notice her at all.

Damon had tried hard to forget bonnie but he couldn't, he tried having sex with some highschool girls but he still couldn't, she was all he could think about, he lay in his bed both hands behind his head. Elena and Stefan were downstairs making dinner. The door creaked open and bonnie came in "hello, Stefan, Elena you guys in here?" she called out

"in here bonnie" Elena shouted and Damon heard her voice, he sat up in his bed and listened even closer using his vampire abilities

"we are about to have dinner" Stefan said "OK". Damon got up from his bed and searched for his perfume and looked himself in the mirror passing a gentle hand in his hair making sure he was hot as ever he came down in the kitchen door way "well hello lovers" he said and bonnie turned a surprised look at him and he almost lost his cool. "hi bon bon" he said sincerely but no one noticed "hi" bonnie found herself replying.and Damon smiled."am starving" he added, Stefan threw him a annoyed look

They all gathered around and started to have dinner but all the time Damon could not remove his eyes from bonnie and he realised that he found her extremely beautiful and he had feelings for her, he wanted so bad to tell her about those feelings but he couldn't because he knew bonnie simply hated him. Elena's phone suddenly rang intrupting damons thoughts, "hello Jenna" Elena looked like she had some bad news and ended saying that she will be right there. "i have to go Stefan Jenna needs me" "i will come with you".," but bonnie needs a ride will drop you off bonnie". "no its fine i can walk". "but its dangerous bonnie" Stefan said. "i will drop her" Damon offered. "are sure?" Elena asked. "sure no problem" "i can walk" bonnie interrupted. "no i will take you. Elena and Stefan were suprised by damons persistence. " fine" bonnie agreed. "ok we will leave, and Damon don't bother bonnie not tonight OK" Elena warned and they left. Damon looked at bonnie and she looked back. "are you scared" Damon asked leaning back in his chair. "of you?" bonnie asked and Damon raised a brow in agreement. "no am not scared of you" and Damon smiled inside he would have hated to hear that she was scared of him. "well then should we go?" bonnie stood up picked up her bag and headed for the door Damon came behind her and opened the door for her, she paused at the door and wondered why he was such a gentleman to her all of a sudden, Damon stared at her she was too close and he had never been so close to her and smiled lightly. She passed him and walked out brushing strands of hair on his face due to the wind outside leaving Damon with her scent that left him stunned, god she smells good, he whispered, "did you say something?" "hmm no" he answered back and they exited.


	3. chapter three

Cylus had arrived in mystic falls and all hell had broken loose. He wanted to take over the town compelling people to do his bidding and had evidently murdered Bonnie's father in front of the whole town and no body could do a thing..

Bonnie and Damon were waiting patiently for Elena and Stefan to inform them about what was going to happen next.

bonnie 'sat quietly tears rolling down her cheeks on to her lap her father was no more and she didn't know what to do next. Damon sat next to her staring at her he wanted nothing more than to comfort her. He had to fight his urgent need to reach out because with her anger now she could set him a blaze.

"Bonnie am sorry for what happened to your father"Damon said looking her in the face searching her eyes. She looked weakly at him and cried some more,Damon couldn't take it anymore and scooted over to her and placed a hand on her trembling shoulders. She didn't barge instead came even closer to him placing her head on his shoulders, at first Damon was surprised by her action that made him neverous but he warmed up to her and rubbed her back in small circles.after a while she got cozzy and laid her head on his lap and cried some more.Damon did not say a word he couldn't beige she was lying in his lap.he slowly tempted to caress her hair and so he did starting from the front to the downer strands. the softness of it was incredible on his fingers,

"everything will be fine" he assured her, she had stopped crying and was fast asleep Damon simply made himself comfortable in the couch and stared at her. He had never seen a beautiful face, her long eye lashes covered her beautiful green eyes that he remembered the day he entered her room, her eye lashes were wet, her caramel skin that looked pale now maybe because of the crying and stress, both hands folded to her chest on her side, her legs folded in a coiled manner with those perfect jeans that fit her perfectly, he slowly grabbed his jacket from the couch and covered her gently making her push to him even closer, there was nothing more he wanted than to wrap his arms around her and cuddle her in his arms but he couldn't.

Elena and Stefan came in talking, Elena was the first to realize Damon and bonnie were in the room, Damon was perusing through his phone and bonnie still lay on his lap, he was gently stroking her hair. Elena and Stefan stood in the door way looking at them stunned. Damon did not realize they were in the room and suddenly caught Elena's scent. "don just stand there get in" he said without lifting his head from his phone. "what is going on Damon?" Elena asked standing in front of him speaking slowly not to wake up bonnie. "nothing is going on Elena bonnie fell asleep, what happened to cylus?, should i kill him now?" he asked annoyed by what cylus did to bonnie. "not yet Damon, we need a powerful witch," Elena said looking at bonnie.

"no, no way she is not doing that, she is still fragile" Damon said without realizing his concern was being exposed. Bonnie woke up, "go up stairs bonnie and rest a bit" Elena said rubbing Bonnie's shoulder. "i cant i don want to she said weakly not lifting her head from Damon's lap." i'll take her"Damon said without seeking bonnie or Elena's approval he lifted her in to his arms she wrapped her arms around his neck placing her face in his neck making his body hair stand on end.

Elena and Stefan stood shocked looking at them go up the stairs... Damon did not care what Elena thought about him much less stefan. He care fully carried her not wanting to use his vampire speed so that the moment would last longer and put her in the guest room bed, he bent over her and placed her carefully like she was a breakable glass, but she held on to his neck not letting go, "thank you damon, she said weakly in his neck, Damon smiled slightly "have some rest beautiful witch" he wispered.and she let go making Damon long for her touch even more. Damon slowly removed the strands of hair in her face and covered her with a blanket... Damon came down the stairs and found Stefan and Elena sitting on the couch. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table and headed out. "where are you going Damon" "out, dont let bonnie do a thing to deal with that creep cylus am going to look for another way" but its the only way, when she is strong enough she has to otherwise he could really hurt her, you think i would let her get hurt, if there was another way i would take it you know that" "you better not Elena, or i wont resist to hurt you" he said with a creepy smile letting Elena know that he was dead serious.

It was morning and Damon was not home yet, bonnie was still asleep Elena sat next to her because she had got a fever at night and Elena had to nurse her. Stefan caught on Elena on the shoulders.

"how is she? "he asked whispering.

" better, she is no longer hallucinating anymore"she answered. "and where is Damon?" she added.

"he is not home yet, i tried calling his phone but he wouldn't pick up"

"i hope he didn't do anything crazy this time"

Just then the door banged Elena and Stefan were startled and rushed down on vampire speed.to find Damon laying bloody on the door way floor unconscious. "Damon!" Elena fell to the floor asking Damon to wake up but he didn't. Stefan picked him up and vampire speed him to his room and laid him on the bed.

"he needs blood get him some "Stefan said and Elena rushed out to the basement. Damon lay on his bed, shirt stained with blood, bites and beatings on his body, with disheveled hair. Elena rushed in with two blood bags. And Stefan held them to damon's mouth and he immediately grabbed the bag and drank it clean. He started to wake up running a hand on his torsle he slowly sat up in his bed looking pissed at Elena and Stefan.

"what happened Damon"Stefan spoke up.

"cylus happened, i was walking in town and he approached me rudely which pissed me off kinda like how am pissed at your annoying judgemental faces."

"then what happened Damon? "Stefan was curious.

" i took him on with the help of Klaus"

"Klaus!? Elena and Stefan both said.

"yeah, Klaus owes me plenty of debts, it was time for him to pay and he gladly did"

"what did you do? " Stefan asked again.

" we killed him"

"how? " Elena was so surprised and curious.

" we tore him apart, like literally in two pieces, like two halfs and fed his remains to the dust, his demise was long over due, like Klaus said"

"you teamed up with an enemy? "Elena asked pissed.

" i teamed up with a good enemy to kill a mutual enemy" Damon added. Stefan and Elena looked so shocked but not surprised.

"how is bonnie? "Damon finally asked concerned.

" she is OK and she will be better since thanks to you she doesn't have to deal with cylus anymore.

Damon stood from his bed and started to walk out

"where are you going"Elena asked concerned.

"to see bonbon"Damon answered with a smile showing how excited he was to see her, but did bonnie remember what happened the night before...


	4. new turn

New turn...

Damon entered his car humming a song, and started driving to Bonnie's place, will she want to see me or... He wondered to himself. He almost passed the mystic grill but decided to have a drink. He parked his car and came out, a very classic vintage black car parked in front of him. Damon stared at the driver and almost tore his guts out with his eyes.

"can't you watch where your going dude"

"am sorry, parking issues" the young man came out and stood in front of Damon.

"hi, am Dean, Dean Winchester" he held out his hand for a shake with Damon, Damon shook hands with Dean.

"ahmm and this is my brother Sammy Winchester" Dean said again, Sammy came from the back seat. Damon shook hands with Sammy too.

"right brothers? , Damon Salvatore" he finally said. "what brings you guys to town? " Damon asked curiously observing them with disdain

"visitors not allowed in mystic falls" Dean asked sarcastically with a grin.

"Nahh, all a welcome, just noticed you guys ain't from town," Damon remarked.

"we're looking for someone" Sammy spoke up. "a Bennett?" he added. Damon didn't like where this was going.

"Bennett who?" Damon questioned hoping it wasn't Bonnie but he knew too well that she was the only Bennett in town.

"Bonnie Bennett" Dean said scrolling through his phone

"Nahh no Bennett in this town" he said seriously.

"we have a case and we need help from a witch and she is the only witch that we have heard of," Sammy said.

"and where did you hear that from, rumours" Damon said curiously, "besides witches exist in fairy tales"

"you and I know that's not true" Dean said

"my radar says differently, vampires?" Dean added with a smirk

"so you know about mystic falls, and you also know about the big bad vampire" Damon said praising himself.

"you mean Klaus mikealson? Yeah we've heard about him" Damon got angrier.

"look we are not looking for trouble.we are hunters and we need the help of a witch"

"like Vampire hunters?" Damon asked already getting pissed just remembering Jeremy's Vampire Hunter phase.

"super natural hunters, we hunt down evil spirits, demons, cults things like that, sometimes nasty vampires too" Dean said grinning at Damon.

"ahh, so how does this Bennett exactly fit in this super natural puzzle" Damon asked digging his hands in his jean pockets.

"we are dealing with a demon, nasty one and we need a witch who doesn't exactly deal in dark magic, we need a witch with pure magic, you know fighting evil with good" Sammy said.

"I thought to fight evil you need evil" Damon remarked.

"evil and evil creates greater evil" Sammy said

"can you stop saying evil" Dean said looking at Sammy, "we don't need you sumorning it over here" he added.

"Right, uhmm Bonnie Bennett?" Sammy said making Damon flash an angry look at him.

"I don't know her sorry Winchesters" Damon said entering the grill, just then Bonnie came entering the grill.

"hi! Bonnie!! " Caroline shouted out to her from behind stopping Damon, and the Winchesters in their tracks. Damon came back to Bonnie. "what are you doing here Bon?" he asked furiously shocking Bonnie. "a drink Damon, what am not allowed to have one?"

"it's a free country Damon" Dean said coming between them. One look at Dean and Bonnie's lips formed a smile. Damon did not like this one bit. On the other hand Dean was hooked, how could a witch be so gorgeous? He whispered to himself.

"Dean Winchester" he held out a hand for Bonnie without tearing his eyes from hers, she didn't break contact either and shook his hand, "Bonnie Bennett"."it's my atmost pleasure to meet such an exquisite woman" he said getting closer.

"don't flatter me too much I might believe it" she said, "well you should because it's the truth" he said letting her hand go. He tore his eyes from hers so painfully and looked at Sammy, "and this is my brother Sammy" Sammy said his hellos, and wanted to jump to the point but Dean prevented him. Damon was now furious, he wanted to leave but Dean's look on Bonnie totally threw him off the rails. He might just take Bonnie from him.

"and am Caroline" Caroline entered in eyeing Sammy, "Bonnie and I were going to have a drink, you boys wanna join?"

"yeah" Dean said glancing at Bonnie who smiled sweetly. She has never smiled at me like that, Damon thought to himself.

They all walked to the bar totally ignoring Damon. Bonnie sat next to Dean and Caroline sat next to Sammy, Matt came over to ask what they wanted to drink, "care, what would you drink?" he asked, Caroline didn't look at him her eyes were fixed on Sammy, "what would you like to drink Sammy?" she asked caressing him with her eyes, "whiskey" Sammy answered smiling. "what Sammy wants Matt" she said eyes still fixed on Sammy. "whatever" Matt replied pissed and jealous.

"I have never seen you in town, Dean" Bonnie said. "looking for someone" Dean replied almost feeling her breath. Matt came with their drinks a whiskey for Dean and a bonbon for Bonnie. "bonbon?" Dean remarked surprised, "yeah favorite"she replied,

"why?" "I don't know, I recently developed a taste for it".she said.

Damon was listening in with his vampire hearing and when she said that he could feel his heart race, "clam down Damon, it doesn't mean anything" he wisphered.

Dean explained everything to Bonnie and she was amazed, "you do this for free? to help people? that's very noble Dean, you and your brother are doing an amazing job, if only they knew" Bonnie said touching Dean's hand, Damon almost flew from his seat to kill Dean. "we need your help Bonnie" Dean said making intensive eye contact with Bonnie, he saw she was uncomfortable but he couldn't help it, "look, don't mind me, unless you want to, but seriously do come with us please" "OK I'll help" Bonnie said "great! thanks Bonnie". They both turned to leave and realised Caroline was all over Sammy, Dean smiled at his little brother who was uncomfortable, "ohh Sammy" he said. "care, let's go" Bonnie said pulling Caroline off Sammy and apologized to him.

"so, what happened?" Sammy whispered to Dean, "looks like the demon is a goner soon" Dean said putting a hand over Sammy's shoulder. They all walked out the mystic grill and bumped into damon.

"you can't leave Bonnie" Damon said "and why not?" she asked, "because Elena will be worried" Damon said pleading with his eyes."tell Elena I'll be fine" she said noticing the concern in his voice. Damon could not do anything and let her go, "be careful at least," he said looking into her eyes, "don't make me come after the Winchester boys" he added. Bonnie just nodded and they all entered Dean's car leaving Caroline and Damon standing there, Dean opened the front side for Bonnie so that she was sitting next to him, Dean turned to Damon and winked at him in mockery and they drove off. "I swear to God if he touches a single hair on her, I will kill him, Damon said between his teeth, Caroline turned to look at him in shock, "are you in love with Bonnie?" she asked folding her arms under her breast..


End file.
